csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (Singapore/Malaysia)
=2019= 1 August 2019 *After 1 year since the reopening, the game was closed again =2018= 23 August 2018 *The game was reopened under the publication of Megaxus *See Events (Indonesia) (23 August) for more =2015= 30 June 2015 *The game was closed 10 June 2015 *Converted all cash-point items to normal point items in Shop *Removed Advanced Decoder and sprays from Shop 4 June 2015 *CSO SG/MY closure was officially announced 15 April 2015 *Held CSO BLR Collaboration event to get Lightning LZ-1 for free 8 April 2015 *Resold JANUS-5, all SKULL and BALROG weapons *Resold Natasha, Jennifer, Natasha (Casual), Jennifer (Uniform), Criss, Yuri, May, Erika, Lucia, Enzo, Michaela, Raven, Alice (Limited Edition), Yuri (Limited Edition), Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition), Michaela (Limited Edition), Max Thacker, Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) and Yuri (Soccer) *Held Discount Frenzy event: 30% off for all resells 1 April 2015 *Held April Fools Event: x500% Exp and Points on all servers until 12:00 2 April (GMT+8) 11 February 2015 *Resold SKULL-4 and UTS-15 *Resold Kriss Super V and held Upgrade Event *Logging in during event period to recieve 1 Fortune bag: when used, users will receive 1-50 random event Advanced Code Decoder(s) (Applicable only once during event period) *Held Valentine event: logging in during event period to recieve a Full-heart spray (90 days) *Held Lunar New Year Special Event: **During event period, fraggers can choose one Enhanced weapon each time they play 30 minutes of game: MG3 Kaiser (+5 Recoil), M14 EBR Vanquisher (+5 Ammo), AS50 Kaiser (+5 Recoil) (1 day duration each) **Can receive up to 3 items in a day and need free inventory space *Held Dream Come True! event: type the name of the weapon you want from the list in the pop-up screen after logging in, and fraggers with top 50 points will be randomly selected and be given their weapon of choice! **1 point per day logging in, 1 point every 30 minutes of game play (during event period only) **Applicable to only rooms with 4 or more players **No limited amount of points per day 28 January 2015 *Resold BALROG-XI and M14 EBR *Resold Katana and held Upgrade Event *Held Baseball and Coin Events *Held Special Enhancement Material Give Out event: Log in during peak time (14:00 ~ 16:00) during weekends to stand a chance to win Special Enhancement Material (5 quantities) every 10 minutes (Valid only once per account) *Held Attendance Checking event (1 attendance = 60 Minutes DT in game, only count with 4 players and above): **3 attendances: 10 B-Boxes **7 attendances: 30 B-Boxes **10 attendances: 70 B-Boxes *Held 2X EXP from 28 January, 15:00 to 11 February, 8:00 (GMT+8) 14 January 2015 *Held Seed event *Held Melee Weapons License and Weapon Origin Set License event *Held Big Head Event =2014= 31 December 2014 *Sold Crossbow in Shop (durations only) *Held Fortune Cookie Event *Held Happy New Year 2015 event: Logging in on 1 January 2015 to receive 3 Event Advanced Code Decoders 17 December 2014 *Held Christmas event *Held Ice Breaking event *Resold Code Decoders bundles *Held Code Decoder x3 ability event 3 December 2014 *Held Zombie Scenario Chronicle Event: clear all Zombie Scenario maps (not included extra chapters) in sequence to earn Asura medal and Lightning HZ-1 (perm) *Held Battlefield Supply Upgrade event 19 November 2014 *Adopted PSG-1 *Recruited Jiang Shi *Logging continously in 10 days during event period and achieve 20 minutes of gameplay each day to get PSG-1 permanent (required 4 players and above) *Logging in on 30 November from 21:00 ~ 22:00 (GMT+8) to get Jiang Shi permanent *Held Earn Cashpoints Thru Events 12 November 2014 *Held Year End Sale 2014 5 November 2014 *Sold TRG-42 Platinum Edition in Shop (durations only) *Held Silver Bell, Golden Bell event *Held Shooting Kite event *Held Weapon Release event *Logging continously in 10 days to recieve 5 Joker Characters free 21 October 2014 *Resold SPAS-12 for Upgrade Event *Held Diwali event: log in on 22 October from 21:00 ~ 23:00 (GMT+8) to recieve 5 Advanced Code Decoders (players who achieved level 2 or higher only) *Held Halloween event *Held Seed event *Held Awal Muharram event: log in on 25 October from 21:00 ~ 23:00 (GMT+8) to recieve 5 Advanced Code Decoders (players who achieved level 2 or higher only) 8 October 2014 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) *Sold Spicy and Sexy set *Released Metro *Held Fortune Cookie event *Held Battlefield Supply Upgrade event 24 September 2014 *Added Lingling and Cyclone into Code Box *Sold Shadow Conqueror set *Sold Code Decoder bundles *Released SKULL and BALROG blueprints and components *Held Master Craftsman event: log in during event period to recieve 1 of each B ~ E blueprint 1 ~ 6 is random) + 2 of each 1D/3D/30D/90D Durability Material items (total of 12) *Held Zombie 4: Darkness events: **Play any maps of Zombie 4: Darkness and achieve 100DT to recieve Zombie 4: Darkness Supply Box and key (20 quantities) (Required 4 people in room) **3x EXP and Points during event period; recieve Night Stalker and Spin Diver (3 days) when first log in *Held Hari Raya Haji event: log in on 5 and 6 October from 21:00 ~ 23:00 (GMT+8) to recieve 5 Advanced Code Decoders each day (players who achieved level 2 or higher only) 11 September 2014 *Released Envy Mask *Adopted JANUS-5 *Held new map events for Envy Mask *Play 100 minutes of Envy Mask map everyday and kill the boss 10 times during event period to receive following items: **Gruesome Assassin (90D) **Excellent Genes (90D) **Round Retry (90 Quantities) **Big Emergency Medicine (90 Quantities) *Log in on 16 September, from 21:00 ~ 23:00 (GMT +8) to get 5 Event Advanced Code Decoders 27 August 2014 *Resold Dual Infinity for Upgrade Event *Held Mosquitoes Event *Log in on 31 August, from 21:00 ~ 23:00 (GMT +8) to get 5 Advanced Code Decoders 20 August 2014 *Introduced New Classic Battle *Fixed a bug for Family Achievement where players may get 30 Ice Pieces instead of 30 B-Boxes 13 August 2014 *Released Desert Plant *Adopted Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer *Sold Survival Tools Package *Held Desert Plant Events: **Survival event: ***10 Days - Inferior HP Supplement (1D) ***20 Days - Inferior Attack Amplifier (1D) ***30 Days - Inferior Bulletproof Armor (1D) ***40 Days - Inferior Combat Boots (1D) ***50 Days - Inferior Spare Magazine (1D) **Completion event: Clear New Zombie Shelter mode during event period to receive 3 B-Boxes. **Dead or alive event: receive 3X Bonus EXP and Points when playing Zombie Shelter mode during event period. **24/7 event: get rewarded by simplying logging in. Each attendance will be counted if player logs in from 20:00~23:00 daily: ***3 Attendances - Tomahawk (7D) ***7 Attendances - AT4CS (10D) ***10 Attendances - MG3 (60D) 30 July 2014 *Held Melee Weapons License and Weapon Origin Set License event *Sold Advanced Code Decoder bundles *Held Singapore National Day event: Log in on 9 August 2014 to receive 1 Advanced Code Decoder *Updated Battlefield Supply 23 July 2014 *Held Bingo Event *Added Plasma Gun and Beam Sword into Bingo *Added Drill Gun into Code Box 16 July 2014 *Adopted SKULL-6 *Released Conspiracy *Held Hari Raya Puasa event: log in on 28th and 29th July to receive 1 Advanced Code Decoder each day 9 July 2014 *Introduced Matchmaking system 2 July 2014 *Released Sanctuary *Adopted ARX-160 *Resold TRG-42 *Added Summoning Shot, Spirit Shot, Tornado Shot and held Football Festival Event *Held Coin Event (Top reward: XM1014 Red permanent) *Added Duration Extender, Gerard, David Black, Cat, Squirrel & Polar Costumes into Code Box *Reopened Dust Zero 18 June 2014 *Released Shoreline *Adopted SKULL-8 *Held Zombie 4: Darkness Supply Box and Zombie 4: Darkness Key events *Added PKM Gold, Mask and Shield into Code Box 3 June 2014 *Patched Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Dark City *Adopted M2 Browning *Held Zombie 4: Darkness Supply Box and Zombie 4: Darkness Key events *Held 30% discount price event *Closed Dust Zero for fixing 21 May 2014 *Released Encounter *Rebooted Zombie Scenario *Updated Family missions *Introduced Armband costumes *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Resold M60E4 for Weapon Enhancement *Held Zombie 4: Darkness Warm - Up event 14 May 2014 *New Ranking System now works properly 7 May 2014 *Adopted SKULL-4 *Released Illusion *Clear Illusion 20 times to get a chance for winning an M249 Red permanent (5 random players only) *Added Shooting Star and HK G11 Gold Edition into Code Box *Held Coin Event 23 April 2014 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Held Tactical Knife Upgrade Event *Clear all Zombie Scenario maps to get Asura medal and Lightning HZ-1 permanently (not include extra maps) 9 April 2014 *Adopted BALROG-XI *Released Panic Room *Held Clash of GMs event from 16 April ~ 23 April 2014 *Family Achievement rewards changed: player will receive 10 Golden Bells instead of 5 Code Decoders after clearing Zombie Scenario Season 1, 2 and 3 missions 26 March 2014 *Resold XM2010 and KSG12 *Held Battle Weapons Event *Added Divine Lock & UTS-15 Pink Gold into Code Box *Resold Code Decoders Bundle *Held Granting Wishes event from 5 April ~ 15 April 2014 12 March 2014 *Patched New Zombie Shelter *Released City of Damned *Adopted Leviathan 26 February 2014 *Adopted MK48 *Resold Winchester M1887 for Weapon Enhancement *Added Advanced Enhancement Kit and Duffel Bag *Rebooted Family and Ranking *Rebooted Craft and Weapon Enhancement *Closed Zombie Shelter for 2 weeks for upgrading works 19 February 2014 * Resold MP5 White Tiger 12 February 2014 *Adopted M16A1 and AK-74U *Released Blackout *Added Bazooka Battle *Released Lusty Rose *Held Valentine event *Upgraded Battlefield Supply 28 January 2014 *Adopted BALROG-III *Released Threat *Added King Cobra Gold and Needler into Code Box *Log in to receive Fortune bag (one time only during the event) *Sold Decoders bundles 15 January 2014 *Released Hitchhiking *Adopted AWP-Z *Held Silver bell and Golden bell events 8 January 2014 *Resold M24 sniper rifle *Held Ice Breaking event 2 January 2014 *Sold Doll costumes *Added Requiem and Port to Beast mode (clear these maps to get 2× EXP and Points, and get 1 additional Whole Ice item once a day) *Held Ice Breaking event *Players who did not succeed collecting all numbers and letters from the previous event will receive Alice LE (if collected 3 numbers of <2014> set)/Yuri LE (if collected 3 letters of set) for 30 days =2013= 18 December 2013 *Resold Advanced Code Decoder Bundle *Patched Beast *Released Cold Fear (clear this map to get 2x EXP and Points, and get 1 additional Whole Ice item once a day) *Added Green Dragon Blade to Bingo Event *Held Bingo Event *Held Letter Collecting Event to get Black Dragon Cannon and TMP Dragon permanently *Held Ice Breaking event *Log in CSO on 1 January 2014 to receive 1 Event Code Decoder 04 December 2013 *Adopted MG36 Christmas Edition *Resold MG3, M134 and M95 Christmas Editions *Released Dark Snow *Reformed Medal system *Held Ice Breaking event 20 November 2013 *Adopted BALROG-I *Released Behind *Added Ethereal and MG36 Gold into Code Box *Held Seed event 06 November 2013 *Recruited Alice (Limited Edition) *Recruited Yuri (Limited Edition) *Released Airstrip *Held Coin Event *Held Even Decoder Giveaway event 23 October 2013 *Resold AT4-CS *Resold HK23E for Weapon Enhancement *Patched Zombie Shelter *Released City of Damned *Held Halloween event *Held Event Decoder Giveaway event 08 October 2013 *Resold Double-Barreled Shotgun, SKULL-5 and HK23E *Held Triple-barreled shotgun upgrade event *Discovered Torn, bonus 100% exp and point when play this map during event period *Log in between 21h00 ~ 23h00 in 12, 13, 19, 20 October to receive 1 Code Decoder 25 September 2013 *Released Squirrel Costumes *Added Advanced Code Decoder Bundle *Added FG-Launcher and M60E4 Gold Edition into Code Box *Discovered Tides *Held Baseball event 11 September 2013 *Patched Zombie Scenario: Season 3 *Released Contact *Released BALROG-IX 28 August 2013 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) *Recruited Yuri (Soccer) *Released Cage 13 August 2013 *Adopted Wakizashi *Released Venice *Held Dual Wakizashi Upgrade event 31 July 2013 *Adopted BALROG-V *Released Poisoning *Added Thunderbolt and Double Barrel Gold into Coded Box 17 July 2013 *Adopted HK G11 *Patched Battle Rush *Released Urban Assault *Battlefield Supply System Upgrade: add some special daily random rewards *Urban Assault Map Event: #Play Urban Assault map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Complete a game session of Urban Assault map in Battle Rush mode to stand a chance to receive 1 Code Decoder. The more Battle point earned, the higher chance to win. A player can be rewarded up to 10 times during event period. 03 July 2013 *Adopted UTS-15 *Introduced costumes *Added Checkmate to Gun Deathmatch *400K Facebook Likes: Upon log in during this event period, players will receive 1 Code Decoder and All Weapons Set (10 days) *GAX Survey Awards 2013 (Phase 2): Players are able to choose one of the following items: #Salamander (10 days) #M24 (10 days) #Lightning Dao-1 (10 days) #Lightning Bazzi-1 (10 days) #AT4-CS (10 days) #M32 MGL (10 days) *Cat Costume Event: #To receive 'Cat Ears', player have to complete a total of 1.5 hours of game play with the following modes: Original, Zombie:The Hero and Gun Deathmatch (30 min each). #To receive 'Cat Tail', player have to complete a total of 1.5 hours of game play with the following modes: Team Deathmatch, Zombie: Mutant and Zombie Scenario (30 min each). #Own all 3 Costume Parts 'Cat Fish' (perm), 'Cat Ears' and 'Cat Tail' at the same time to obtain the exclusive 'Cat Mask'. *Checkmate Map Event: #Play Checkmate map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Clear 5 game sessions of Checkmate map in Gun Deathmatch mode to receive Lucky Gunman permanent instead of 1 day (1D) due to game bug. 19 June 2013 *Adopted King Cobra *Released Santorini *Held Coin Event *Introduced Weapon Enhancement *Resold M14 EBR, StG 44, WA2000, AS50 and MG3 *Combat the Hazy Blues: From 21th-23th June 2013, each GM (CaptainCannon, MisterKai and Kitxy) will be looking for 5 lucky players in-game on each day to give away mystery prizes *Lucky Coin Event: Players will receive a coin for every 20 minutes of game play and hold a maximum of 3 coins. Use the coin to stand a chance to get one of the 5 items: AWP Red (Permanent), 20 Code Decoders, Salamander (30 days), Death Guide set (10 days) or Normal Enhancement Kit (5 quantities) *Santorini Map Event: Play Santorini map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus 5 June 2013 *Adopted BALROG-VII *Released Angra Nest *Held Seed event *Added OICW and Luger P08 Gold into Coded Box *"Reap what you sow" Event: Players will receive Seed upon log in and either use it or grow it into Sprout and Fruit to get better items *Angra Nest Map Event: #Play Angra Nest map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Some items are provided to support players: Small Medicine Kit (10 units), Big Medicine Kit (5 units), Battle Revival (5 units), Stamina Drug Sample (3 days) and Power Amplifier Sample (3 days). #Kill 1000 zombies in Angra Nest to obtain AK-47 60R or Dual MP7A1. These weapons can be only used for once in next Zombie Scenario round. 22 May 2013 *Adopted M32 MGL *Patched Z-VIRUS *Released Forbidden *Unleashed Venom Guard and Sting Finger *Zombie Project Runway Event: Vote for your favorite zombie in the official CSO SG/MY's FB page *Forbidden Map Event: #Play Forbidden map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Log in to receive 1 Z-Box daily. Complete 10 rounds of Forbidden map to gain 1 extra Z-Box. Each player can get a maximum of 10 Z-Boxes per day. *Held Mid Year Sale 2013 from 1/6 to 31/6, 2013. 8 May 2013 *Recruited Raven and Michaela *Released Storm *New Terrorist Class Forum & Facebook Event: Take in-game screenshots of owned character Raven and Michaela and post to forum. All participant will receive a random item for 10 days and stand a chance to get in top 5 and rewarded with Code Decoders *Storm Map Event: #Play Storm map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Complete 10 rounds in Storm Map to receive All Weapons Set (10 days). 24 April 2013 *Held Kriss Super V Upgrade Event *Released Angel City *GAX Survey Awards 2013 (Phase 1): #Bonus 100% EXP and Points during the Weekdays, and 200% EXP and Points during Weekend. #Log in to receive: All Weapons Set (10 days), Natasha and Jennifer (10 days) and Code Decoders (2 quantities). *Angel City Map Event: Play Angel City map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus 10 April 2013 *Adopted Parkerhale M82 *Released Survivor *Vote for your Wife Event: Vote for your favorite female character in the official Counter-Strike Online Singapore/Malaysia Facebook's page *Survivor Map Event: Play Survivor map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus 27 March 2013 *Adopted SKULL-1 *Patched Bot Zombie Mod *Released Big Tree *Added Lightning AR-2 and AS50 Gold into Coded Box *Introduced Comrade system *7 supplies in a row Event: Use the Battlefield Supply for 7 days in a row to get 3 Code Decoders *Month of Fortune Event: Every month, players can receive various items base on how hardcore they are. Available in the 1st day of each month, aka CSO Day: #Upon login: AK-47, M4A1, AWP, Desert Eagle, Galil, Famas (3 days). #Play for 30 mins: 2 Big emergency medicines/2 Battle Revivals/1 Round Retry. #Play for 60 mins: Light/Heavy/Banshee/Stamper zombies (3 days). #Play for 90 mins: Anaconda/MK48/M60E4/StG 44/M14 EBR/WA2000/SL8/M82/XM2010/KSG12 (5 days). 13 March 2013 *Adopted Tomahawk *Patched Challenge mode *Released Run1 and Jump1 *Complete 10 rounds for either Jump or Run map to receive Light Zombie Set, Heavy Zombie Set, MG3 and Lucky Gunman (3 days) *Daily login event: #Login 3 times: Light zombie (3 days) #Login 7 times: Tiger Tattoo (7 days) #Login 10 times: AT4-CS (30 days) #Login 14 times: Lucia/Enzo (30 days) 6 March 2013 *Added new anti-hack software: Blackcipher 27 February 2013 *Adopted Cart Rider Best Friend Package *Released Checkmate *Play Checkmate map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus *Everyday log in to get Silver bell and play up to 2 hours to receive Golden bell 13 February 2013 *Adopted PKM *Released Skyline *Added P90 Lapin and WA2000 Gold into Coded Box *Skyline Map Event: #Play Skyline to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Escape successfully for 20 times in Skyline Map to obtain MG3, Dual Infinity Basic, Winchester M1887, M79 Saw off, Double-barreled shotgun, Parang, Strong Lifepower and Excellent Genes (10 days). *Held 'Shoot the Kites' Event: shoot down 100 Kites to receive 5 Code Decoders and stand a chance to get 1-day Lucky Gunman for every kite shot down. 30 January 2013 *Patched Soccer mode *Released Striker *Recruited Max Thacker and Asia Red Army (Soccer) *Sold Cannon Shot and Night Hawk Shot items *Soccer Ultimate Contest Event: Achieve 10 goals, 10 blocks and 10 steals in Soccer to receive Cannon Shot (30 days) and Night Hawk Shot (30 days) *Login to get Fortune Bag Spray *Play at least 2 hours during the event period to obtain Fortune Bag, which provides 1-3 Code Decoders 9 January 2013 *Adopted SKULL-11 *Released Decoy *Added Avalanche and KSG-12 Gold into Coded Box *Play Decoy map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. Successfully clear this map 10 times to get 3 free Code Decoders *Log in to receive Zombie Help out Package: Small Medicine Kit (10 Quantities), Big Medicine Kit (5 Quantities), Battle Revival (5 Quantities), Stamina Drug Sample (1 Quantity), Power Amplifier Sample (1 Quantity) *Record a gameplay of 100 minutes in any mode to receive Big Head Zombie item. If the players manage to complete Decoy Map with Big head Zombie, they will receive either Light Zombie, Heavy Zombie, Psycho Zombie, Voodoo Zombie, M79 Saw off or M14 EBR 1 day and limited 3 times a day *Increase Code Box's probability by 3 times *Upgrade Battlefield Supply *Held Bingo Event =2012= 21 December 2012 *Patched Hidden and Zombie Escape *Released Hidden City and Blood Castle *Introduced Red firearms *Sold MG3 and Barrett M95 Christmas Editions *Blood Castle and Hidden Map Event: Play these maps to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus *Red Hot Event: : Escape 20 times successfully in Zombie Escape to receive: #XM1014 Red #Glock Red #USP Red #Scout Red #M249 Red : Kill Hidden 20 times to receive: #AWP Red #Desert Eagle Red 21 December 2012 *Christmas Celebration Event: log in to receive Santa hat (30 days) and Christmas Spray (30 days). *Facebook Reward Event: Join Facebook event to receive rewards for every action. *Wartime Recruitment Event: : New players will receive following items when they log in: #Level GiftBox (1 quantity) #AWP (7 days) #Night Hawk .50C (7 days) #AK-47 (7 days) #M4A1 (7 days) #Smoke grenade (7 days) #Flashbang (7 days) #Psycho zombie (7 days) #Heavy zombie (7 days) #Excellent Genes (7 days) #Big Emergency Medicine (10 quantities) #Small Emergency Medicine (30 quantities) : Players who haven't logged in for at least 60 days will get: #AWP (10 days) #Night Hawk .50C (10 days) #AK-47 (10 days) #M4A1 (10 days) #MG3 (10 days) #Dual Infinity Basic (10 days) #IDF Defender (10 days) #FAMAS (10 days) #Dual Elites (10 days) #Psycho zombie (10 days) #Nata knife/Light zombie (10 days) #Excellent Genes (10 days) #Strong Lifepower (10 days) #Bomb Specialist (10 days) *Skyfalling Points Event: Simply play CSO during 9pm to 11pm (GMT+8) in the weekend and in every 2 minutes, a random player will be selected to win these amounts of Game Points: #50000 Points #100000 Points #250000 Points #500000 Points #1000000 Points 05 December 2012 *Adopted AS50 *Released Siege *Added Wild Wing and M14 EBR Gold into Coded Box *Play Siege map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus 1 December ~ 31 December 2012 *Year-End-Sale (YES) 2012: #100% Critical Bonus for all 1st time top-up. #Receive up to 30% credit bonus with each i-Cash top-up. #Starting from 5th December, all cash items with the duration of 30 days will be sold at a discounted price of 30%. This cash shop promotion will last for a month. 21 November 2012 *Held M134 Minigun Upgrade Event *Released Dust2A *Added Dust2, Inferno and Gallery to Gun Deathmatch *Play Dust2 Annihilation map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus *Play GDM in Dust2, Inferno, Gallery to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus *Upgrade Minigun before 28th Nov 2012 and stand a chance to win an exclusive PowahPuff tee and a set of fan-signed Polaroids featuring favourite GMs like CaptainCannon, Frapper, MisterKai and Kitxy 06 November 2012 *Adopted SKULL-3 *Revisited Nightmare *New items: Zombie Sprays *PlayNightmare map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus 24 October 2012 *Adopted Dragon Knife *Released Back Alley *Added AK-47 Dragon and M4A1 Dragon into Coded Box *Play Back Alley map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus *Dragon Set Lucky Draw Event: From 25th October to 6th November 2012, all players with Dragon Set in their barracks will automatically qualify for Dragon Lucky draw to win a Razer Deathadder 10 October 2012 *Adopted SPAS-12 *Released Prodigy *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade Event *Play Prodigy map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus *2nd Anniversary Event: Log in and receive a Cake grenade for 30 days 26 September 2012 *Patched Basic mode *Released Dust Zero and Toscana *Recruited Natasha (casual) and Jennifer (Army) *Adopted Infinity Black, FNC, L85A2, AutoMag V, AKM, HK416, AW50 and R93 *Play Dust Zero map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus *Complete 15 rounds of Basic everyday to receive: Damage Display (1 day), Display Killer (1 day), C4 Countdown for Host (1 day) *Play Toscana map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus *Wartime Recruitment Event: From September 26 to December 19, all new players will get Rookie Set (10 days), Small Emergency Kit (10 days) and Heavy Zombie (10 days) upon log in 12 September 2012 *Adopted SKULL-5 *Released Culvert *Added Lightning SG-1 and HK23E Gold into Coded Box 29 August 2012 *Resold SKULL-9 *Released Toxicity 15 August 2012 *Adopted AT4-CS *Released Sidewinder 01 August 2012 *Resold Soul Bane dagger *Held Soul Bane Dagger upgrade event *Released Champion *Added Tempest and M79 Saw off Gold into Coded Box 18 July 2012 *Adopted KSG-12 *Released Kart *Play Kart map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus *Return of the Fraggers (encore) 04 July 2012 *Recruited Enzo and Lucia *Introduced Gun Deathmatch mode *AddedDragon Tail and StG 44 Gold into Coded Box *Return of the fragger 2: Each player log in to receive Hammer, Heavy zombie and many other guns *Play Gun Deathmatch and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus *Return of the Fraggers (encore) 20 June 2012 *Resold SKULL-7 *Released Blaze *Held "Catch the Mosquitoes" event *Play Blaze map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus Mid Year Sale (MYS) 2012-Top Up FREE 25% BONUS FOR ALL! Get 25% more for all top up from June 16, 2012 (0000hrs – GMT+8) to July 16, 2012. EPIC CASH SHOP PROMOTION! Drooling over that item for the longest time? Now it's the best time to make it YOURS during our Epic Cash Shop promotion! With more than 40 items in the cash shop selling at a discount up to 30%, it's your chance to stock up weapons and items now! Eager to know what items are in discount? Check out the tables below to find out more: Top up and stand a chance to win! Every 3,000 iCredits gives you 1 chance to win at our 1.5 Million iCredits Lucky Draw! Simply purchase and we’ll take care of the rest. 13 June ~ 4 July 2012 *Held Mosquito event 06 June 2012 *Recruited Fernando and Blair *Released Origin *Play Origin map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus *Purchase Fernando or Blair and stand a chance to be recruited for PowahFriends. Purchase both to double the chance 29 May ~ 6 June 2012 *Held lucky draw event for players that bought Salamander for permanent including the players who bought it earlier. A winner will be chosen starting from May 29 to June 6, 2012 daily. This lucky winner will be receiving a mystery bundle of items. 23 May 2012 *Adopted Salamander *Released Requiem and Rest *Unleashed Banshee and Stamper *Play Requiem or Rest to get 100% EXP and Points bonus *Players will receive all zombie sets for 7 days and Silver bell upon logging in *Online for an hour and receive Golden bell *Online for 10 hours and receive Walther WA2000, M79 Saw off, QBB-95, Smoke grenade and Flashbang for 10 days 09 May 2012 *Resold Dual Infinity and held upgraded event *Adopted M16A4 and AN-94 *Released Suzhou 25 April 2012 *Patched Barrett M95 *Released Hellfire *Play 10 hours for permanent QBZ-95B *Added Lightning BIG-EYE, M4A1 Gold and WA2000 into Coded Box 04 April 2012 *Recruited Keith Icahn and Spade *Released Havana 21 March 2012 *Patched Human Scenario *Adopted WA2000 and AT4 *Added USAS-12 Camo, TRG-42 White Gold and XM2010 into Coded Box 08 March 2012 *Introduced Demented Doctor, Flame and Curse, Terrifying Terror and Brutal Slayer sets *Released Inferno *Added Tattoo 22 February 2012 *Adopted XM2010 *Released Rats 08 February 2012 *Adopted StG 44 *Released Piranesi 19 January 2012 *Recruited Erika and May *Released Nightmare *Added Crossbow and SL8 Gold into Coded Box 11 January 2012 *Resold Remington M24 sniper rifle 04 January 2012 *Resold SL8 *Released Cobble =2011= 23 December 2011 *Patched Zombie: The Hero *Released Abyss3 *Adopted Double-barreled shotgun *Sold MG3 and M134 Minigun Christmas Editions *Added Lightning SMG-1 into Coded Box 14 December 2011 *Added HK23E, Yuri and Criss into Coded Box 23 November 2011 *Adopted HK23E *Recruited Criss *Recruited Yuri 09 November 2011 *Adopted SKULL-9 *Released Dead End *Added K1A Special Edition and MP5 Gold into Code Box 24 October 2011 *Held Soul Bane dagger upgrade event 04 October 2011 *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event *Released Industry2 21 September 2011 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon *Recruited Ritsuka 08 September 2011 *Adopted SKULL-7 *Released Chaos *Introduced Code Box *Held Silver bell event 24 August 2011 *Adopted MG36 27 July 2011 *Adopted Thompson Chicago *Adopted Luger P08 20 July 2011 *Adopted M24 sniper rifle *Released Ruin 13 July 2011 *Introduced Battlefield Supply *Released 747 *Introduced Craft *Adopted TAR-21 29 June 2011 *Adopted M60E4 15 June 2011 *Introduced Map Advancement *Recruited PLA and Vigilante Corps *Released Nuke 01 June 2011 *Released Merciless Destruction set *Released Chateau map *Released Zombie Class Package 23 March 2011 :Main article: Events/Do it at LIGHT SPEED!. Receive 100% bonus Experience Points and Game Points this Friday, 25th and Sunday, 27th March 2011, from 2000hrs to 2200hrs (GMT+8). On Saturday, 26th March 2011, from 2000hrs to 2200hrs (GMT+8), receive a whopping 1000% bonus Experience points and Game Points. 19 May 2011 *Patched Zombie: The Mutation *Adopted M134 Minigun *Released Abyss2 *Added Strong Lifepower, Excellent Genes, Bomb Specialist and Gruesome Assassin sets *Held Silver bell event 03 May 2011 *Adopted Infinity series *Released Vertigo *Introduced Daily mission challenge 13 April 2011 *Adopted M79 Saw off *Released Last Clue 30 March 2011 *Adopted Winchester M1887 *Released Trap *Added CT & TR sprays 15 March 2011 *Patched Zombie Scenario *Adopted MG3 *Released Lost City and Double Gate *Introduced Round Retry, Battle Revival and Emergency Medicine 01 March 2011 *Adopted Kriss Super V and M14 EBR *Released Oilrig and Camouflage 2 16 February 2011 *Adopted Wedung *Released Moonlight 27 January 2011 *Introduced Fortune Box item *Added Chinese New Year spray and Heart bomb *Released Port *Held Silver Bell event 6 January 2011 *Adopted Balisong *Released Sienna and Gallery *Introduced Nickname Change and Nickname Disguise *Added Clan system =2010= 20 December 2010 *Recruited SAF Scout and Asia Red Army *Adopted MP5 White Tiger *Introduced Win/Lose Reset and Kill/Death Reset items 06 December 2010 *Adopted SL8 *Released Militia and Truth 16 November 2010 *Introduced Ignore Penalty, Ignore Defeat and Ignore Defeat & Penalty items *Recruited Jennifer and Natasha *Released Votekick item 08 November 2010 *Introduced Zombie Point Up, Zombie EXP Up and Zombie Double Up *Introduced Region Reset item *Released Greesia, Train and Assault *Released Another Episode and Italy 01 November 2010 *Adopted TRG-42 *Adopted Anaconda *Adopted Hunting Dagger 28 October 2010 *Adopted QBB-95 *Held SCAR and XM8 upgrade events *Log in to receive Pumpkin Grenade *Introduce Silver bell Category:Events